And He's Just Like My Own Desert
by Temari Wind's Lady
Summary: Fanfic yaoi, com lemon, sobre Gaara e Lee. Rock Lee tem de ir até Suna para cumprir uma missão, mas descobre ali muito mais do que esperava ao ter de ficar tão próximo do Kazekage. Veeeeeeja!
1. Capítulo Um Juntos

**And**** He's**** Just ****Like**** My**** Own**** Desert****... **

**Capítulo Um** – Juntos:

"_E ele era quente e intenso... Quente e intenso como se fosse o seu próprio Deserto..."._

***

**O Kazekage tinha o queixo sobre as mãos, pensativo, enquanto folheava vários documentos importantes que repousavam em sua mesa. O dia fora exaustivo, tendo sido a manhã extremamente tórrida e seca, fato ocasionado pelo típico clima do Deserto onde residia. Ele trabalhara o tempo todo, preso em seu amplo escritório arenoso e sem qualquer distração. Já pela tarde, porém, um jovem peculiar adentrou em seu recinto. De cabelos muito negros, curtos e lisos em formato de cuia, Rock Lee surgiu pela porta e andou a passos rápido até a frente de sua escrivaninha. Introduziu-se com a voz alegre e vivaz de sempre:**

- Olá, Kazekage-sama!** – um sorriso brilhante e enorme se fez presente no rosto do moreno – **Venho dar notícias de Konoha!

**- **Certo**. – Gaara concordou em um tom desprovido de emoções, os olhos esmeraldinos o fitando com seriedade. **

**- **A Tsunade-sama me enviou para registrar e verificar quais são os seus escolhidos para o grupo que representará Suna em Konoha. As pessoas que ajudarão na reconstrução da Vila devem ser apropriadas para tal trabalho e também não terem um passado negro!** – a expressão confiante de Lee, com os olhos escuros bem abertos, tentava passar oficialidade a sua fala. O lutador não queria ser subestimado na frente de um antigo rival. **

**- **Hum... Entendo. Eles estarão o aguardando em frente à sua hospedaria amanhã, às oito horas. Algo mais?** – os cabelos ruivos do Kage brilhavam devido à luz do crepúsculo que trazia consigo a fria noite desértica. **

**Lee estacou por alguns segundos, notando a beleza daquele jovem que estava ali sentado, tranquilamente, e em seguida parou para pensar no tamanho da responsabilidade que possuía uma pessoa tão nova. Suas faces coraram levemente e ele balançou a cabeça, soltando-se do transe. **

**- **Ahn... Não! Creio que não há mais nada. Onde fica essa hospedaria?** – levantou as gigantescas sobrancelhas, curioso. Será que o próprio Kazekage o levaria para lá? Duvidava muito. Apesar de terem sido inimigos, e depois amigos, no passado, não tinham este tipo de intimidade.**

**-** Um chuunin o levará até lá. Está a sua espera na porta. **– Gaara voltou seus olhos para o papel, sem se preocupar demasiadamente com a presença do moreno ali. Porém, em seu íntimo, observara o quanto o garoto havia crescido e se tornado forte. **

- Sem problemas. Estou indo então, até mais Gaa... Kazekage-sama!** – Lee quase o chamara como costumava antigamente, mas então se lembrou que deveria ser formal com aquele que era agora um grande líder. Seu sorriso minguou levemente quando percebeu o quanto estava atrás de Gaara. **

"_**Ossu! Não tem problema! Eu sei que o alcançarei um dia e serei tão poderoso quanto ele!". **_

**Seus lábios então voltaram a se curvar intensamente, os dentes bem brancos faiscantes. Ao perceber que não receberia resposta do outro, que já estava absorto em suas tarefas de Kazekage, retirou-se rapidamente dali e cumprimentou o ninja que o aguardava, indo com ele pelo caminho indicado. Surpreendeu-se ao ver o grande e suntuoso local onde se hospedaria naqueles dias, pois havia imaginado que fosse um lugar mais simples e modesto, afinal, não era ninguém em especial. Despediu-se do chuunin e tratou de colocar um grande sorriso nos lábios, adentrando a hospedaria composta de areia, como tudo ali, e com um grande letreiro azulado e enfeitado com nuvens onde estava escrito "Paraíso da Areia". **

**- **Olá, senhorita! Vim a mando do Kazekage! **– Lee sorria abertamente, dando uma piscadela e mostrando o polegar levantado para a atendente muito loura que estava por ali.**

**- **Ah... Claro, Senhor.** – a mulher o olhou com certo desprezo, desaprovando a estranha aparência do garoto. Pegou uma chave atrás de si e a entregou, evitando tocar na mão de Lee. Sem olhar mais que uma vez para ele, voltou-se para algum papel embaixo de seu balcão – **Número 24.

**Lee sorriu mais uma vez para a loura e saiu andando até seu quarto, abrindo a porta para se surpreender novamente com o tamanho do cômodo. Havia uma pequena saca de roupas estranhas - num tom vermelho-sangue e feitas de tecidos leves e apropriados para o Deserto - colocadas em cima de sua cama bem arrumada. Um bilhete estava em cima da cama, numa letra inclinada e rebuscada:**

"_Deixo com você algumas de minhas roupas caso não tenha nada apropriado para usar no Deserto.  
Gaara.__"_

"_**Parece mais um testamento... Mas talvez eu de fato precise de umas roupas mais leves! Yosh!".**_

**Por dentro, o moreno sentiu certa satisfação ao ver a nota e o tratamento um pouco menos formal que lhe fora dispensado. Apesar de ter outras roupas verdes, como a que usava no momento - embaixo do colete de mesma cor -, ele queria usar os trajes apenas por terem vindo de Gaara. Pegou o tecido de uma blusa entre as mãos e inalou o leve aroma que provinha dela. Era delicioso e aquilo causou certa tontura ao Chuunin. Retirou as vestes que trajava para colocar uma blusa rubra e uma calça negra - com uma fragrância igualmente hipnotizante -, as quais lhe caíram muito bem por delinearem de maneira mais suave seus músculos adquiridos pela intensa prática do taijutsu. Os pesos que costumava usar foram por cima da calça, destoando totalmente das cores da roupa. **

"_**Ahh... Agora sim. Acho que vou dormir um pouco, a viagem foi longa... Se bem que será só um pouco mesmo, afinal, ainda tenho de treinar, ossu!".**_

**O cheiro de Gaara exalava em volta de si, sendo culpa sua, afinal, fora ele mesmo que colocara as vestes do Kazekage. Aquilo não o deixava dormir direito e fazia com que Lee se movesse de um lado para o outro, inquieto, na cama. Repentinamente, duas batidas na porta o retiraram daquele torpor que antecede o sono. **

** - - - - **

**Gaara repousava, imóvel, sobre a cama extremamente confortável de sua casa. Seus olhos esverdeados estavam muito abertos e fixos no teto. Rock Lee... Gostaria de vê-lo novamente. Sentia algo confuso na presença do jovem e era necessário averiguar o que era. Para tentar se entender, o Kazekage mandara um convite para que o moreno jantasse consigo às dez horas da noite. Não sabia bem o que pretendia com aquilo, mas lhe pareceu o correto a fazer. **

"_**É melhor eu me vestir, já são nove e meia.".**_

**O ruivo se olhou rapidamente em um espelho pendurado à parede de areia resistente, observando como estava. O rosto belo e sereno, de traços suaves e com um toque atormentador, apresentava-se impassível apesar do conflito de emoções que se passava em seu interior. Respirou fundo. Olhou-se novamente, agora fitando o tórax bem definido e de grande alvidez, que reluzia à luz do luar. Podia ver também as linhas de seu abdome fortemente traçadas, as quais seguiam até a entrada de suas calças negras e ocultavam suas pernas fortes além do que jazia no meio delas. Já os cabelos de um vermelho muito intenso tinham um brilho de fogo naquela luminosidade prateada, bagunçados por não os ter arrumado após ir para cama. **

"_**No fim, não há quem não cresça...".**_

**Refletiu brevemente ao notar que ele próprio também muito crescera, sendo agora o responsável líder de uma nação. Suspirou pensativo. O que seria de sua Vila após a Grande Guerra? Não podia dizer com certeza, e nem queria, afinal, aquele não era o momento para se preocupar com aquilo. Alcançou uma blusa de manga comprida – também preta - que ia até seus joelhos, tendo um rasgo logo após a cintura, e mantendo a calça negra que estava. Passou uma enorme fita branca por seu corpo, primeiramente pelos ombros para depois amarrá-la a um lado da cintura. Com os dedos alvos e delgados, agitou os fios ruivos até que se assentassem como queria. **

- Oe, Gaara-kun!** – uma voz forte e animada ecoou pela janela da sala do shinobi. Ele já havia chego?**

**O Kazekage desceu rapidamente as escadas, passando pelos quartos vazios de seus irmãos, para chegar até a porta. Seu coração fez uma coisa estranha quando o ruivo tocou a maçaneta: repentinamente disparou. Tendo os lábios entreabertos e o rosto levemente corado, olhou para o jovem que o aguardava na soleira de sua porta.**

**- **Olá, Lee.** – o manipulador da areia notou que o Chuunin usava suas roupas e, mais que isso, elas tinham lhe caído muito bem. **

* * *

N/A: Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooi! Sim, eu voltei, depois de o quê? Uns dois anos? Pois bem, pois bem. A maioria não deve lembrar de mim, mas eu fiz uma fanfic ShikaxTema (que um dia eu acabo, prometo) há um tempinho atrás. Bom, resolvi voltar a escrever! Essa é uma fanfic yaoi num estilo um pouco diferente do meu normal, um pouco mais sombrio. Espero do fundo do coração que gostem e pooor favoor, reviews! São elas que estimulam o escritor a continuar, heh. Isso se vocês quiserem continuação. n_n * Escritora triste e carente. *  
Por agora, é isso. E sim, teremos Lemon logo, logo!

See ya', folks!


	2. Capítulo Dois Aproximação

**Capítulo Dois – **Aproximação

**Gaara estava sentado à frente de Lee na pequena mesa de jantar amadeirada - que costumava compartilhar com seus irmãos – e um silêncio constrangido pairava no ar. Os olhos negros e verdes se encaravam, mantendo uma conexão que tornava inúteis palavras. A sala onde estavam era circular, com paredes arenosas e pequenos quadros com fotos da infância dos três irmãos. Um frio suave saía das janelas abertas, sendo a iluminação do local um tanto fraca – o Kazekage não se dera ao trabalho de ter luzes quando a Lua se dispunha a iluminar a sala. Pratos já terminados de rámen jaziam imóveis na frente dos jovens. Ao olhar para uma cadeira vazia na ponta da mesa, notou a falta de uma coisa.**

- Gaara-kun! Onde estão seus irmãos**? – o moreno lançou um olhar determinado para o ruivo, como se estivesse lhe propondo um desafio. **

- Saíram juntos. – **o Kazekage inclinou a cabeça levemente para direita, fitando-o.**

- Juntos? Como amigos, certo? – **Lee pareceu confuso com a escolha de palavras do outro.**

- Como casal. – **ele foi sucinto, a relação dos dois irmãos já era muito comentada e mal vista pelos de sua Vila... Mas eles diziam estar apaixonados, então, não havia muito a se fazer. **

- N-nossa... Mas eles são irmãos! – **os olhos brilhantes do Chuunin estavam ainda maiores enquanto ele processava aquela informação.**

**- **O amor é inexplicável e ocorre de uma maneira que só os próprios amantes compreendem... – **seu alvo rosto estava grave ao lançar aquela frase no ar. Colocou o cotovelo sobre a mesa e apoiou o queixo na mão, estudando profundamente a face de seu parceiro naquela noite fria do Deserto. **

**  
Lee surpreendeu-se com a carga de sentimentos que vinha daquelas palavras. Ele sorriu, mostrando todos os dentes muito brancos para Gaara, sendo tomado repentinamente por uma vontade de tocá-lo, aninhá-lo em seus braços e dizer que o jovem não estava sozinho.**

"**Mas no que estou pensando? Ele é um homem! E afinal de contas, duvido que precise de minha companhia... Mas então por que ele me chamou para jantar?".**

**- **No que está pensando? – **a voz fria do Kage fora quase uma acusação; presumira que o outro estava a julgar seus irmãos.**

**Aquilo pegou o garoto de surpresa, sentindo aquele tom frio quase como uma lança a penetrar-lhe a carne. **

**- **N-no que você disse sobre amor, Gaara-kun! Não me interprete mal, por favor! Jamais julgaria seus irmãos! – **o punho enfaixado de Lee se levantou, os olhos possuíam um reluzir de fogo. **

**Um meio sorriso tomou os lábios do líder; o shinobi de Konoha era de fato uma criatura peculiar. Num movimento impensado, estendeu a mão até que esta tocasse a de Lee. Ao menos as pontas dos dedos ele conseguiu sentir, por que todo o resto era coberto de ataduras esbranquiçadas. Ao encostar na pele do garoto, um fogo incandescente subiu por sua coluna, fazendo com que o Kazekage arregalasse os belos olhos e abrisse os lábios, surpreso. **

**- **O que você fez? – **inquiriu o jovem, achando que este havia lhe lançado algum tipo de técnica ninja. **

**Lee estava atordoado pelo toque de Gaara. Tivera uma reação semelhante à do ruivo, mas, por sua vez, ficara extremamente embriagado por tal. Era quase como se sua mente estivesse coberta por uma névoa. O outro tentou retirar sua mão pelo susto que a sensação lhe causara, mas o moreno não deixou. Segurou-lhe com força a mão de modo que não pudesse a tirar dali. **

- Gaara-kun... O que você disse sobre o amor... Como sei se é o que sinto? – **seus olhos agora o fitavam com uma força avassaladora - um toque de agonia coloria o fundo de sua alma. Não conseguia entender o que acontecia entre os dois.**

**O Kazekage refletiu demoradamente, até que chegou a uma solução. Só saberia se testasse. Levantou-se de seu lugar e foi para o lado de Lee, sem tirar os olhos do outro por um segundo sequer. Aproximou-se até que uma tênue linha separasse os lábios dos garotos. A respiração cálida de ambos se mesclava em uma só, num aroma que os deixava torpes. Lentamente, Gaara fechou as pálpebras negras e encostou suavemente os lábios nos do outro, sentindo imediatamente o mesmo fogo o consumir. Perdendo a cautela e a noção de que estava com outro homem, o jovem pressionou o rosto ainda mais contra o dele, de modo que sua dominação natural sobre os outros se fizesse presente ali. Sua língua buscou avidamente os contornos da linha divisória entre os lábios do Chuunin e ali traçou toda a trajetória, sentindo-lhe o gosto com um prazer indescritível. **

**- **Hm-m... – **o shinobi da areia gemeu baixinho contra a boca do da folha, sua sanidade seriamente comprometida naquele momento.**

**Lee estava totalmente dominado pela influência esmagadora de Gaara. Deixou-se conduzir pelo jovem sem resistência alguma, sentindo arrepios percorrerem toda sua pele. Que sensação insana era aquela? Ele era um homem, afinal de contas, e fazer isso era errado! Por outro lado, a sensação era tão aterradora que o moreno simplesmente não conseguia reagir, totalmente impotente nas mãos do Kazekage. O gemido que o ruivo soltou fez com que Lee grunhisse de excitação com o corpo todo em polvorosa. Sua respiração começou a acelerar e esse fato assustou o garoto. Separou-se repentinamente dos lábios do Kage, conflitado por aquela sensação monstruosamente forte, e levantou-se num átimo.**

**- **Gaara-kun! E-eu tenho de ir embora! Vou acordar muito cedo amanhã! Adeus! – **o moreno se virou e saiu correndo porta a fora, a mente rodando enquanto ainda podia sentir os lábios de Gaara sobre os seus. **

"_**Hm...? Por que ele fugiu desse jeito...?"**_

**A consciência do Kazekage lentamente retornava, a cena que acontecera ali penetrava lentamente em si. Um arrepio forte percorreu seu corpo e ele ofegou, finalmente compreendendo. De fato, sentia algo de especial pelo shinobi, mas ainda não podia ter certeza se era amor. Iria conversar com Kankurou quando este chegasse em casa, afinal, se ele e Temari se amavam talvez ele pudesse ajudá-lo. Saiu da cadeira e levou as tigelas para a cozinha, largando-as sobre a pia, para logo após se arrastar pelas escadas que davam acesso ao seu quarto. Jogou-se sobre a cama, sem o mínimo resquício de sono. Em sua mente, rodavam as imagens do garoto e de como sua reação fora parecida com a dele, o que provavelmente significava que o moreno sentia-se como ele próprio.**

**O quarto onde o Kazekage repousava era o maior da casa, mas possuía poucos móveis. Gaara não fazia questão de ter muito luxo apenas por ser a figura de maior poder na Vila. A cama era de casal, com fofos cobertores para a noite gélida, enquanto um armário de tamanho médio recostava-se sobre a parede a sua esquerda. Ao lado da porta que dava acesso ao banheiro, estava o espelho em que se olhava ocasionalmente, sendo este comprido e rústico. Suspirou pesadamente, seu corpo parecia ainda mais inqueito que sua mente. Ansiava o contato com o outro mais do que qualquer coisa naquele momento, sendo que seu corpo parecia quente, um pouco umedecido de suor e incomodado.**

**Levantou-se da cama, ficando sentado nesta, com os pés tocando o chão. O que deveria fazer? Procurá-lo ou dar-lhe um tempo para pensar no que havia ocorrido ali? Colocou a cabeça entre as mãos, perturbado e sem saber o que fazer. Não deveria ter sido tão precipitado, onde estava seu controle de Kazekage? Inspirou fundo, ainda podia sentir o perfume de Lee sobre seu corpo. Não conseguiria ficar daquela maneira por muito tempo. Repentinamente, tomou uma decisão. Não seria impulsivo novamente. Amanhã, quando o grupo que iria ajudar Konoha fosse encontrá-lo, o Kazekage iria junto para "fiscalizar"a operação e ver como estava seu companheiro. Não era uma solução das melhores, mas foi o que conseguiu pensar naquele momento.**

**---**

Lee tentava relaxar os músculos tensos de seu corpo. Aquela sensação era quase como se estivesse prestes a correr fugindo de um inimigo. Buscando alívio para sua mente, foi até o banheiro – única parte ali que era feita de um material mais resistente que a areia, uma espécie de cimento amarelado – para tomar um rápido banho. Observou-se no caprichoso espelho circular, percebendo o quanto seu rosto parecia assustado e cansado. Aquele simples contato o afetara tanto assim? Suspirou e preferiu deixar sua imagem para trás, indo agora para a ducha. A água quente escorria por todo seu corpo, caindo pelas definições ainda mais visíveis do que as de Gaara após tantos anos de treinamento árduo. Deixou-se lavar, como se assim limpasse de sua alma aquele perturbador garoto, que quase o matara uma vez, para depois salvar sua vida. Que espécie de pessoa era ele, afinal? Um dia, é um matador insensível, no outro, um parceiro leal. Aquilo rodava na cabeça de Lee e o jovem se sentia fraco. 

**Desligou a ducha e saiu do banheiro enrolado numa toalha, jogando-se sobre a cama assim mesmo. Não havia por que se trocar, já que não havia ninguém ali. Suspirou novamente, olhando para o teto com suaves rachaduras na areia. Aquele quarto não possuía nada de diferente de um hotel qualquer, sendo que ali estava um armário de portas duplas e uma pequeno sofá ao canto. Espreguiçou-se e fechou os olhos, tentando bloquear todos as lembranças daquela intensa noite.**

"_**Não vou me deixar abater por isso, afinal, tenho trabalho a fazer! Ossu! Deixarei meus problemas pessoais para resolver depois!"**_

**Porém, na noite gélida, apenas um pensamento ocorreu na mente dos dois:**

"_**Amanhã... Amanhã tudo se resolverá.".**_

**Deixaram-se levar pela embriaguez da escuridão noturna, caindo em seus próprios devaneios sobre o que aconteceria no dia seguinte. Só lhes restava esperar.**

N/A: Nossa, a produção está acelerada. XD Espero que gostem desse capítulo, eu dei uma melhorada nas descrições de locais e acrescentei um pouco mais de ação entre os dois!  
Reviews, pleeease? T_T Eu fico deprimida sem, sério!

Até o próximo capítulo!

See ya', folks!


End file.
